Cherry Blossom
by Midnight-Runaway
Summary: "...here now in this situation their worlds collided causing a ripple effect. Little by little their universes started to break. Their morals, values, and beliefs clashed. Everything broke, leaving them with only one thing, each other."
1. Different Worlds

_**Cherry Blossom**_

**_Chapter One: Different Worlds_**

**_By: Midnight-Runaway_**

**_Rated M for violence, adult content, and language._**

_**Summary:** They had seen two different worlds yet here now in this situation their worlds collided causing a ripple effect. Little by little their universes started to break. The place was wrong, the time was wrong. The fact that he was hurt, blood pouring out of his wounds, both his eyes showing the red dots piercing at her, and the kunai in this hand made it even more difficult and evident that the situation was wrong. Though all these factors combined, it felt right._

_**Authors note:** The story was redone. It will have** spoilers** since it takes place during the fourth shinobi war. You have been **warned**. I hope you enjoy. Please excuse any grammatical errors. I own nothing but my plot and my oc. Read my other story Art of Love. **Enjoy. Review.**_

_._

The simplicity in the moment was advent yet it seemed complex. Like a organism that consisted of many particles. Complex formulas and molecules that came to gather to make simplest of organism, this situation was similar to that. To the on looker it was a normal interaction, it didn't involve complicated variables. To on lookers, it was fate simple as that. To the variables involved the formula was much more difficult. This was more than fate or density. It wasn't logical. It wasn't practical. Feelings were a part of the formula. This was wrong. It was far too complicated. The truth of the matter was, it wasn't the right place or time. Matter a fact; it wasn't the right life time.

Maybe in another time, setting, and situation the complexity wouldn't be overwhelming. But here now, it was too difficult to make things less complicated. For god's sake they were surrounded by death. It was everywhere, like a pest it lingered around attaching itself onto people like a leech. Men and women were dropping dead, victims to cruel faith. No the setting wasn't right. The smell of blood was to strong. The sound of clashing metal was too loud. The yells and scream, the massive use of chakra was to frightening.

They weren't the right combination. She was a simple woman, no real power. The wicked didn't bow down to her. Men didn't cower at the utterance of her name. She was not a skilled killer; no she was a trained savior. Her hands didn't spill blood but closed wounds. He was a trained killer. The protector of the people, he and his comrades stood against wicked. He took a vow to eliminate evil, and she to save no matter whom it was. She was new to the ways of war. Naive to the evils of human beings, her eyes didn't see the evils of the world, the horrors of human nature. She didn't witness the trample of nations and death of hundreds over the thirst of power. He had. He was use to the scent of blood, the feelings of it on his bare skin.

He understood the need for sacrifice one life to save a million. He didn't know innocence like she did. To him, killing was a necessity to live, to fulfill his vow to protect. They had seen two different worlds yet here now in this situation their worlds collided causing a ripple effect. Little by little their universes started to break.

Their morals, values, and beliefs clashed. Everything broke, leaving them with only one thing each other. The place was wrong, the time was wrong. The fact that he was hurt, blood pouring out of his wounds, both his eyes showing the red dots piercing at her, and the kunai in this hand made it even more difficult and evident that the situation was wrong. Though all these factors combined, it felt right.

It felt right, the way he was standing in front of her. His tall frame towering over her smaller one, his eyes stared into hers. The way their bodies stood inches away from one another. The feeling of his skin under his trembling fingers caused sparks to rush throughout her. The way their heart beats quickened at the close proximity. God it felt right, to be by his side to be his. It felt right to want to touch him, to kiss him. Her finger itched to touch every inch of him.

Their interaction only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a life time. Time had frozen around them, for those few precious moments. It was just him, the renowned shinobi, and her, the civilian. It felt right like it belonged. They knew it was not right. He was bound to the life of a shinobi; she bound to the life of a civilian healer.

Putting a side everything they knew, he pulled her closer. Their bodies touched slightly, looking into her eyes, he leaned down. His lips centimeters away hot breaths brushed against her lips. Letting out a shaky breath, "I love you," he whispered onto her lips. Her breath hitched. The three words caused her mind to go blank. Her face moved on her own accord. Her lips smashed into his.

Pulling away, they tried to put aside the complexity of the predicament they were in. Pulling away he straightened, his body reluctantly pulled away. His hands moved away from her waist, leaving a burning sensation where their imprint lay. He stepped back. Their surroundings came back to them. The dark brown tent, moved slightly as the wind hit it. His eyes didn't leave hers. Slowly he stepped back further until his back was touched by the tent opening. He smiled through his mask. Turing away, he left. No words exchanged just silent agreement.

Her body relaxed slightly. Breathing heavy, her fingers brushed against her lips. Her heart felt satisfied. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the tent opening. Realizations hit her, while their situation was complex, the timing was off, and they were from two different worlds she loved him. He was a shinobi, her, a civilian and yet they found love in the middle of a battlefield. She had fallen in love with Kakashi Hatake.

Running outside the tent, she looked around for him. He disappeared back into battle. The healer froze, her eyes felt watery. The wind picked up. Her eyes traveled to the Sakura tree close to the tent. The pink leaves stayed pure despite the ongoing bloodshed. Holding back the tears, she watched the pink leaves sway with the wind. Thoughts of their first meeting rushed to her. Pink, she remembered. She could feel the Sakura leaves around her, the green grass underneath her, and the sound of the river that traveled adjacent to the path, they meet on. She could almost see the path, the cherry blossom trees, the pavement, and the memorial.

..

..

..

I really hope you enjoy it. Remember to review.


	2. The Encounter

**Cherry Blossom **

**Chapter two: The Encounter **

**By: Midnight-Runaway **

**Rated M for violence, adult content, and language. **

**Summary**: They had seen two different worlds yet here now in this situation their worlds collided causing a ripple effect. Little by little their universes started to break. The place was wrong, the time was wrong. The fact that he was hurt, blood pouring out of his wounds, both his eyes showing the red dots pericing at her, and the kuani in this hand made it even more difficult and evident that the situation was wrong. Though all these factors combined, it felt right.

**Authors note**: The story was redone. It will have spoilers since it takes place during the fourth shinobi war. You have been warned. I hope you enjoy. Please excuse any grammatical errors. I own nothing but my plot and my oc. Read my other story Art of Love. Enjoy

...

...

**_Six months earlier_**

.

.

Pink leaves danced with the wind. Slowly making their way to the ground, they lay there breathless, attaching themselves on to the green grass, and pavement. They painted the ground and air into a beautiful image. The Sakura leaves caused a calming effect over the path. The path was lined with cheery blossom trees on either side, wood fences separated the concert.

The wind grew restless causing the trees to shake from the cold gust. The leaves let the wind lead them away. Pulling them further from their homes, they found themselves traveling towards the bottom of the hill top. Some of the leaves found themselves out of the grip of the wind and fell upon the water, they rested on top of the water allowing it to guide them down stream. The other leaves moved forward making their way to the bottom of the hill. They moved closer to the figure sitting at the edge of the river. Dark brown hair swayed with the wind.

The wind finally let down, allowing the pink leaves to gracefully fall to the ground. The cherry blossom leaves made their way on top a figure. Left without momentum, slowly and breathlessly dropped around the unsuspecting victim. Surrounding the person with their beautiful color, the female jumped as one leaf landed on her. The woman stared at the leaf with her hazel eyes. Placing it on her palm, she admired it. The fragile pink leaf lay limp in her palm. The wind had died down, trapping the leaf there.

The cherry blossom leaf admired the female. Moving her other hand, the brunette touched the leaf, it's soft texture making her smile. The pink leaf was truly beautiful. The bright color symbolized spring and love. Moving the leaf of her hand she places it on top of the water allowing it to float down stream.

Her eyes watched the leaf slowly moved with the water. It was calming effect. The wind picked up again, as if to help the fallen leaves, giving them life again they began to sway. Hazel eyes lit up, watching the pink leaves dance.

Rosy lips formed into a smile. The female lay down, averting her eyes to the bright full moon. The moon stared back, shinning its rays on her. The stars shined bright, trying to catch her attention. Smiling, she took a deep breath. Sitting up, she looked at the rose lying next to her. Picking it up she brushed her black dress of. The woman made her way up the hill and down the path surrounded by Sakura leaves. Stopping at the end of the path, she looked at the stone.

Stepping closer to it, her knees planted to the ground. Moving her fingers over the embed letters. Finding the letters she was looking for, her eyes stared at the word. Akio the name called out to her. Placing the flower on the memorial, she sat down staring at the name.

After a short prayer, she stood and cleaned herself off. Turning around the female saw a figure leaning against the tree. It was a man dressed in shinobi uniform. His silver hair screamed out at her. His face was covered by mask, an eye cover by his head band. The dark haired woman bowed her head in a greeting. She watched as he nodded at her. "Sorry, I didn't realize there was someone else here," she whispered.

"No problem," the man spoke. His voice was deep. It was a soothing tone. She blushed slightly and nodded. "Good night," she said smiling. Moving past the shinobi the civilian walked down the path and onto the streets of the village. Looking up at the hill, she could see his silver hair.

...

Letting out a deep breath the female leaned against the wall. Slowly she made her way to the locker room. Her white uniform was stained again. Staring at the red stain, she sighed. "Bleach it," a familiar voice called out to her. The hazel eyed woman looked over at the blonde. She was leaning against the locker staring at her. "I know," she said pulling of her attire. Taking out her pink dress from the locker, she dressed herself. Pulling her long brown hair from the pointy tail, it fell past her shoulders and rested above her shoulder blades.

"Did you lose the patient," the blonde spoke. The brunette nodded. The blonde sighed understand her frustration. "Sorry Mari but I am tired. I will see you tomorrow," she said taking her bag. The female nodded. "Good night Emi," she waving her off.

Moving away from the building, she made her way down the familiar path. Her feet lead her to the familiar path colored with pink leaves. Pushing her tired body up the hill, she stood in front of the stone. The sky was already dark; the moon was only half out. The stars took the spot light, and shined brighter. The woman walked back a little, and sat down. Looking up at the sky, she stared at the whining moon; it was cowering behind a cloud. It felt some of its self out in a c shape allowing admirers to appreciate some of its beauty.

The night sky was a specular sight. The female felt a sigh escape her lips. Looking at her hands, she felt them shake. It was her second patient that she couldn't save. It was easier than the first one. Taking a breath she watched the city from the hill. It was peaceful. The lights lit up some parts of the city.

Hearing movement, she jumped. Looking behind her, she saw the man from two nights ago. He was standing at the end of the path, his eyes glued on her frame. Smiling she nodded at him. "Hello," she said getting up. "Hello." He moving to the stone.

Feeling like an intruder, she got up. Picking up her messenger bag, she moved to leave the memorial. "I am sorry," she heard his voice. Looking back at him she raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to leave," he said not turning to look at her. She smiled a little. Looking up at the night sky, she shivered as a gust of wind brushed her tan skin. "Thank, but I should probably get home," she said smiling at his back. "Thanks you."

Emi slowly moved down the hill, making her way down the almost empty streets of the village. It was past midnight, not many people were out at such an ungodly hour. She wrapped her arms around herself, moving faster towards her apartment.

Finally making entering her small but cozy apartment, she dropped her bag on the couch. Finding her bed, she flopped onto it. Her body eased. Her eyes closed and slumber found her.

Hours later she awakened, the sound of birds woke her up. Rubbing her eyes, she laid on her back wrapping the blankets closer to her body. Yawning, she stared out the window. The sound of the city filled her ears. She could hear the children playing on the street below. Smiling, she stared up at the ceiling.

Emi was a rather happy woman. Sitting up on her bed, she stared at the mirror hanging on the door. The reflection staring back at her was still almost foreign to her. The twenty-three-year old had grown up to became a rather beautiful woman. Her hair was in soft waves. Her hair framed her face, helping to highlight her slimness. She had high cheek bones that held a natural pink tone to them. Her noise was a slender straight one, her lips pink and plump. Her best feature was her eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color, with a slight mixture of yellow. Her body was curvy. Formed into an hourglass figure, she was petite. She towered at 5'3 with large breast, slightly smaller waist, and wider hips.

She was pleased with herself in every aspect. Her life was stable and she was doing well. Emi had come from nothing. Her parents died when she was younger leaving her to be raised but her elderly grandfather. With his help she became a strong young woman. Working her way through school, she became a doctor. Her grandfather passed away proud.

Getting up, she stared out the window. Watching the busy city center, she enjoyed the sound of a happy city, full of safe people. Looking at the clock, she sighed. It was eleven already leaving her only two hours before work. Doing her daily ritual, she grabbed a new uniform placing the old on to wash. Shoving it into her bag, she ran out the door. Making her way to the ramen place in town, Ramen Ramen Ichiraku, she took in the scent of the mouthwatering food.

"Good afternoon Emi," Ayame exclaimed spotting her friend. The brunette smiled at each other. "Can u make two of the usual to go," she said smiling. "Sure." "Ayame can you have them ready in thirty minutes. I'll pick them up before work."

Ayame nodded and waved bye. Emi made her way to the memorial. Stopped at the end of the path she stared at the familiar back of the masked man. "Good afternoon," he said without turning. "Good afternoon," she said a bit surprised.

They didn't say anything else. Emi made her way toward the memorial. Stopping a foot in front of it, bowing her head she said a quite prayer.

...

...

The man looked over at the woman. She reached his chest. Taking in her features, he found her to rather pretty. He watched her pray for a few seconds before turning away. He let her have her time with the dead. Leaning against the tree he watched her.

This was their third meeting. He remembered seeing her leave this place a couple of times before but never directly encountered her. The woman was a civilian. He didn't have many civilian friends. There as a drift between the civilians and shinobis. It was the power differences, the occupation, the ability not funny understand each other. He couldn't blame them. What would they say to one another? They were innocent naïve to the fact that evil existed and sacrifices had to be made. Their morals and values would cloud their judgment. The truth was if he had kept with the norms of society, he wouldn't be able to protect the ones he loved. He was a shinobi blood of hundreds on his hands, he made sacrifices, he sold his soul to the devil.

Lifting her head up and looked at him with a smiled. He liked her smile, it was genuine. "You come here a lot," she asked. Her curious eyes stared at him.

He nodded. "I come here whenever I can. It's peaceful," he said looking at the stone. She nodded, "It is peaceful. It's as if the ones we lost are here, calming us," she said staring at the stone a small smile on her lips.

Brown eyes moved to look at her. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Kakashi," he said. She looked at him with a million dollar smile. "Emi."

He smiled back. "It's nice to see you again Kakashi," she said moving towards the path. He watched her frame disappear. "Nice indeed," he whispered staring at where she disappeared to.


	3. The Big Strong Shinobi

_**Cherry Blossom**_

_**Chapter Three: The Big Strong Shinobi**_

_**By: Midnight-Runaway**_

_**Rated M for violence, adult content, and language.**_

_**Summary:** They had seen two different worlds yet here now in this situation their worlds collided causing a ripple effect. Little by little their universes started to break. The place was wrong, the time was wrong. The fact that he was hurt, blood pouring out of his wounds, both his eyes showing the red dots pericing at her, and the kuani in this hand made it even more difficult and evident that the situation was wrong. Though all these factors combined, it felt right._

_Authors note: The story was redone. It will have spoilers since it takes place during the fourth shinobi war. You have been warned. I hope you enjoy. Please excuse any grammatical errors. I own nothing but my plot and my oc. Read my other story Art of Love. Enjoy_

_..._

_.._

_Still in Flashback_

_._

_._

Aching and tired, the female made her way to the staff room. Her feet felt heavy and her heels were on fire. Sinking onto the couch, she sighed a breath of relief. Her shift was finally over. It was her second day in a row running a double shift. The hospital was shorthanded.

Sinking deeper into the couch, she closed her eyes laying her head against the edge of the couch. She was exhausted. Feeling her stomach growl, she opened her eyes with a moan. Third day in a row she hadn't had a decent meal. She was too tired to acquire a proper meal.

The staff room door opened brutally causing the female to jump. Looking Mari she grimaced. "We need help. We just a squad of shinobi back from a mission." Emi winced and got up. "Fuck," she said following the blonde. She entered the waiting room. Waiting for instructions she looked over at the head nurse. "Emi I need you to handle the patient in room five," the older woman commanded. Nodding Emi made her way down the hall.

Stopping in front of room five, she pushed the door open. Her eyes meet the sight of familiar sliver hair. Kakashi was sitting on the bed, his gear on. He looked up to meet her eyes. She noticed blood coming from his right shoulder. Making her way to him, she pulled the chair in front of him. "Take of your shirt," she said sitting down.

"Isn't this going too fast? I just met you," he jokes with her. She smiled and looked up at him. Her eyes twinkled as they stared at his bruised and bloody self. Helping him take of his shirt, she looked at the masked man. "The mask," she said waiting for him to comply. "I don't think so." Her brows came together as she gave a frustrated sigh.

"How am I supposed to do my job properly when you won't do as I ask," she said moving her hand towards his mask. Kakashi stopped her, grabbing her wrists he looked her in the eye. She gasped at the sudden contact and stared at the older man. Frowning, she tried to move her wrists out of his grip. Failing she frowned again. "Look. I am too exhausted to be begging. I don't care what you hide behind that mask. I simply ask u comply and do as you told," she glaring at him. She tried to free herself only to fail ones more.

Taking a deep breath she narrowed her eyes as him. "Look here. Just do as your told you stubborn fool. I am too damn tried to sit here and try to fight you. Understand," she yelled at him.

She could see his amused expression. She blushed slightly as he let of her arm. Glare still visible, she cursed under her breath. "Fine," she muttered moving to get some supplies, she placed them in the little table next to her. She assessed his injuries. He had minor wounds that just needed to be cleaned and bandaged. He had one big cut on his right arm.

Working on fixing him up, she felt his eyes on her. "Take a picture it last longer," she barked at him. Looking up at him, she noticed his amused smile. "Sorry. I am just really tired." Trying to keeping her focus on her work, she did her best not to take him with a rude comment.

"There," she exclaimed finishing her last patch up. Pulling away she admired her work. Smiling she looked up at the shinobi. He had an intense gaze making her feel uncomfortable. Looking away she grabbed her tools and began cleaning up. "Come back to visit me in a week," she said handing him a perception.

Relaxing on the chair she yawned extremely loud. "I thought you shift ended hours ago," someone said by the door. Emi looked up to meet a dark haired man smiling at her. Smiling back she yawned again. "Oh Iwoa, yes it did but these double shifts are the death of me." The man laughed. "I think I am going to the staff room to sleep," she said yawning again. "If you stay here she will make you work. You best bet is to leave while you can. I have to go bye," he said stepping out. Nodding she looked over at the clock. It was past one.

Looking at the window she could slightly see the moon. Sighing she picked up her file. "Wait," Kakashi said putting on his shirt. "I'll walk you home. It's pretty late," he said standing next to her. Looking up at him she noticed how he towered over her small frame. His face was paler, and from his body language it was clear he was tired.

"I am a big girl," she said walking out the door, "I don't need you to walk me home." Following her, he chuckled. "No one said you were a child. But it is my duty." Stopping she turned to the older man. He must have been no older than twenty six. His face, what see could see was clear and oval shaped, his eye a pool of dark brown. He was built, his muscles well defined.

"Take a picture it last longer," he retorted. Blushing, she looked away. "I can handle myself." "Do you always argue this much?" Glaring at him, she sighed. Her body was weak, her eyes were heavy, and her mind threatened to shut down. "Fine," she muttered. He followed behind her; she stopped in front of the locker room. "Wait here," she said moving into the room.

He leaned against the wall and yawned slightly. The mission had be a hard one, involving a stressful situation. 'Sasuke,' he thought. It was another lead, another mission to find him. Coming close, only to fail in the end. He didn't want to come home. Kakashi felt slightly responsible for Sasuke leaving. Had he not been there enough? What if he did something different?

His team was his family. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had become his unwanted his kids. While he would never openly show it, he loved them deeply. The older man missed them dearly. At times he would sit in bed, looking at the picture on the wall of them. Old memories would come flooding back, leaving an aching sensation.

Hearing the door open his eyes moved to the female in front of him, her uniform had been discarded leaving her in a black dress. It hugged her chest and waist, floating slightly out at the waist. The hem slightly brushed above her knees. Pulling her messenger bad over her, she smiled at him. "Shall we," she said leading the way.

Kakashi looked at the quite woman. Her eyes were staring at the road ahead. "Emi," he said her name. Looking up at him, she kept her smile. "Do you always leave the hospital this late," he felt slightly concerned.

She wasn't a shinobi. What if a rapist or murder was lurking around? There were many things that went bump in the night. "Humm," she said not caring. Feeling slightly worried. "Don't worry about me. I may not be a big strong shinobi like you but," she paused looking up at him, "I am have lived on my own for a long time. I learned to take care of myself," she said grinning. Chuckling, he looked grin reminded him of Naruto. It was carefree, happy, and naïve. They walked the rest of the way in silence; she stared up at him and smiled. Stopping in front of the building, he realized they lived only a block away. "Thank you." Nodding he smiled down her. He watched as she entered her apartment.

Pulling out his novel, he began walking home.

..

..

..

**Like ?**


End file.
